


Rehearsal

by orchidbreezefc



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: !!!, Closets, F/M, Illustrated, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sloppy Makeouts, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time they work at the Future Foundation, Naegi's grown out of his 'cute, short kid with a babyface' phase. Or at least, he's developed a more serious attitude. Whatever the case may be, Togami finds it irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day!! Wowie.
> 
> My dear friend Helen has been kind enough to illustrate the ending of this fic for me, so there might be a little bit of editing and re-editing in the next couple days to accommodate. Bear with us!
> 
> This fic was inspired by [this](http://sol--lux.tumblr.com/post/104364110809/) drawing by the incomparable tumblr user sol--lux.

“...Togami, are you listening?"

Togami is not. It is, of course, Naegi’s fault. Things have a tendency to be Naegi's fault, not due to incompetence--no, Naegi has become, and, Togami might someday admit, possibly always was a very capable individual. But things like Togami not being able to pay attention to a simple briefing about the progress of the Remnants of Despair? Always, always Naegi's fault.

It's the way he has discarded his jacket and undone a button of his collar, revealing slightly tanned skin from many visits to Jabberwock Island. It's the way he's rolled up his white button-up's sleeves past the elbows and loosened his tie, a simple black tie that would be all too easy for Togami to grab and yank him by. It's the way he shifts his hips and leans into Togami's space as he points to a spot on the interactive map set up on the table.

Most of all, it's the way Naegi's face goes focused with intent as he speaks, the utter seriousness with which he directs them to look at different doctor's reports. It's unbearable. A god damn invitation is what it is.

All eyes fall on Togami after Naegi’s question. He frowns. "The problem, Naegi--" he begins sharply; Naegi looks up in surprise, his concentration broken. What a shame. “--is you've made an error in your calculations." Togami stands and jerks his head to follow. "I'll correct them. But not here." He looks meaningfully at the other faceless Future Foundation working stiffs. Unkind perhaps, but they know better than to express offense in front of Togami; he outranks them to hell and back anyway.

He strides out of the room immediately, while Naegi trots behind him in utter bewilderment. "Togami-- _Togami_ —" he says, trying to keep up on considerably shorter legs.

"Do keep up, Naegi; or can't you walk and bother me with an inane question at the same time?" Togami drawls. Where is the supply closet? He knows there's one down here. Ah, yes, here it is.

“Togami?" Naegi asks as Togami opens the door, then his eyes widen in realization. “Togami," he says warningly, but in two quick movements Togami has yanked him in by the tie, closed the door, and pressed him against it with a fierce kiss. He usually prefers a bit of suspense, to enjoy Naegi's anticipatory face a moment before kissing him, but he's hardly interested right now in giving him extra time to complain.

“God damn it, Togami,” Naegi murmurs against his lips, but his hands have already gone into Togami’s hair, his shoulders pushing back against the door so his hips can better cant up against Togami's thigh, stuffed between his legs to make up for the height difference. It's too easy.

"We r-really need to stop doing this," Naegi breathes as soon as he gets the chance, which comes in the form of Togami kissing up his jaw in the way he knows makes his knees weak.

"Do you want to stop?" Togami purrs, and Naegi huffs at the sensation of breath on his throat.

"I--well--oh hell no," Naegi interrupts himself heatedly when he feels suction. "You are _not_ making me return to that meeting with god damn hickeys—“ Naegi punctuates his sentence with a moan that shatters his argument like a bullet.

"That didn’t sound like a complaint," Togami says, smiling wickedly into the space under Naegi's ear.

"That’s because shut up. Shut up is the reason for that."

"If you keep pretending to fight, I really will stop," Togami threatens, and leans off a fraction to prove he’s serious. Naegi shakes his head so violently he nearly knocks Togami's head. Togami gives him a disapproving look like a teacher catching a student roughhousing, but nonetheless starts pushing his fingers into the knot of Naegi's tie to undo it. Perhaps a careless way to treat clothing, but it's not as if Naegi has particularly expensive tastes.

“All I’m saying is you read too many steamy spy novels," Naegi mutters, and really, the word ‘steamy' was what first came to mind?

“Read, past tense," Togami corrects. “I was a lonely teenager." He hitches Naegi up higher against the wall; one of Naegi’s knees instinctively goes up to settle on Togami's hip. “And of course no need now that I am an actual spy, not to mention I have _you_."

“Less talking," Naegi groans.

Togami accedes, joining their lips. Naegi makes a noise that communicates something like ‘at last’ and hums appreciatively as Togami starts undoing his shirt. Togami even graciously allows him to tighten his hands in his hair as he kisses down toward his chest.

Naegi's panting now. "You're so—unreciprocal. I know it's not a word, shut up," he grumbles at Togami's sharp glare upward. "You should let me..."

"I am a connoisseur of many instruments," Togami interrupts primly, speaking against the soft hair on Naegi's stomach and giving a slow lick between his sentences. "It gives me pleasure to play you like a violin." Naegi squeaks when Togami grabs his ass. "Though I do wish you made more dignified noises," Togami murmurs into his navel.

"You love me like this," Naegi gasps, one hand slipping from Togami's hair and scrabbling for purchase on the wall. Togami would have to admit he has a point if he didn't have the option of completely ignoring the sentence and continuing his work.

“You're goi--“ Naegi skips clean over a syllable or two in his agitated state--"ruin our pants--" He changes his mind. "Fuck it. Do it, Togami, do whatever you want, just do it fast," he whines, hips tilting up urgently.

“Oh? What is it you want?" Here it is. Almost there.

“You asshole— _please_ fuck me, Byakuya."

Togami grins and straightens up. Mission accomplished. He straightens his lapels and starts doing up Naegi's shirt. Naegi looks at him with wide, bewildered eyes.

“That's all I really wanted,” Togami says smugly, leaning in to nip at Naegi's ear. “To make you actually say it." He doesn't clarify which part of the sentence he meant--the name, the vulgarity, the begging--psychology suggests that's the best way to encourage all of it.

“Togami," Naegi growls, and it’s such an attractive sound Togami almost changes his mind. “I swear to god if you leave me like this—“

Togami slips out the door, dodges Naegi’s kick at his shin, and makes his way back to the meeting room, chuckling. He smoothly delivers the news that Naegi will not be returning and has left all planning to him; therefore some new changes are in order, specifically to the lunch options on the helicarriers.

The next day, Naegi turns in his transfer papers to Kirigiri's department.

Two days after that, during what Togami knows for a fact is a meeting time in that department, he gets a [picture message](http://wwaywward-vvagabond.tumblr.com/post/149826251119) from Kirigiri. It has a picture of Naegi covered in hickeys and looking rather upset, possibly protesting the picture itself. The caption reads 'u left him clean i fixed it'.

After a bout of raucous laughter he will never admit to, Togami schools his face into a pantomime of offense, takes a picture, and captions it 'Rude.' A moment later Kirigiri has responded with a picture of herself winking and holding a gloved hand in a peace sign, looking insufferably smug, and Togami reflects that he has never liked her more.

**Author's Note:**

> Togami definitely came up with the violin comment in the shower and practiced it in the mirror for days. Just saying. On that note, I don't imagine Togami was anywhere near this smooth as a teenager--maybe sometime I'll write something where he's a little less composed?
> 
> Also, the comment about a teacher looking at students roughhousing was based directly on one specific look my teacher once gave me. I immediately dropped the class.


End file.
